1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to networks, and more particularly to, rebuild systems and methods for a network.
2. Description of the Related Art
Client-server network configurations are well known in the computer arts and are widely used in system management software. One client requests information and such information is provided, or served-up, by its server. To real-time monitor the status of components and modules at the server side, a client application can register indication listeners and corresponding event handlers at the client side.
When specific events on the server side need to be monitored, indication listeners and handlers are typically created manually and registered as an indication subscription on the server side. If the connection between the client side and the server side is interrupted (e.g., the client application restarts), all the indication listeners and handlers on the client side are lost and need to be recreated again. Furthermore, the indication subscriptions on the server side also need to be re-registered.
One of the major challenges a client management application faces includes manually creating the indication listeners and handlers time and time again, and registering the corresponding indication subscriptions when the connection between the client side and the server sever is broken and later recovers. This situation is a challenge because the situation requires that each client application maintain implementations to perform this task and update the indication subscriptions on the server side, each of which consumes a significant amount of resources.
Another challenge is ensuring that the client application receives all the missing events that occurred during the subscription rebuild process. Although certain intelligent mechanisms to resolve this issue exist, the process of restoring all of the indication listeners and handlers requires time during which one or more missing events may be sent back to the client application while the corresponding indication listener is still under construction, which may cause the client application to never receive the missing event(s).